Event System
Event System Enter the game and click the icon Event on the top right corner to open Event panel. Odin’s Blessing Introduction Odin loves all people who devote themselves to defense their home. He builds a magnificent temple for all dead warriors and named it Valhalla Temple. He also decreed that all warriors who defeat Odin Messengers will get his blessing! Rule Players above Lv30 can get quests from Wally in Medgate, go to wild scenes to finish Tests and obtain massive Exp from Odin (team suggested). Hunting Introduction Under the clouds of death prophecy, the contradiction between Human, Orcs, Spirit, Dwarf, Gods and Frost Giant has been increasingly intensified, especially that between Human and Orcs. Thus, the dangerous game--hunting appears. Rule Players above Lv32 can take quest from Mercenary’s captain in Medgate. Finish Hunting to obtain massive Gold from Mercenary’s captain. Challenge of Courage Introduction The warriors who are not permitted to enter Valhalla Temple wander around every corner of the world. With rich fighting Exp and unyielding warrior spirit, they become the challenge target of warriors in the continent. Rule Players above Lv30 who have joined an alliance can take the Alliance Quest from Sophia in Medgate. Defeat the Valhalla warriors (team suggested) to obtain massive Exp. The more the Donation, the more the Exp. Astrology Introduction All warriors chose by Odin will be divined by Sisters of Fate and got new world blessing according to Lunar Rune. Rule Players above Lv28 can Astrology from Goddess of Fate Aurora. According to the Astrology result after one hour online, players can randomly get massive Exp, Heart of Undead Bird or Conqueror Medal. Gifts for Valhalla Introduction Those falling heroes in the battlefield had left enormous wealth. Get permitted by them to be the owner of the wealth. Rule Players above Lv32 can take quest from Mercenary’s captain in Medgate. Finish the Valhalla Test to obtain massive Gold from Mercenary’s captain. Soul Fragments Introduction The defense of Medgate tends to weaken after thousands of years. It only can be repaired with Soul Fragments, which can be obtained through killing monsters in Dungeon. Warriors, give the collected Soul Fragments to Mercenary’s captain to get massive Gold. Rule Players above Lv32 can take quest from Mercenary’s captain in Medgate. Finish collecting Soul Fragments dropped in Pirate Fortress and Underground Temple to obtain massive Gold from Mercenary’s captain. Trivia Introduction Are you tired of farming monsters? Try Trivia! History, Biology, Geography, etc. are waiting for you! Detail Trivia starts at 20:00 every day. All the online players who meet the requirements will receive a dialog box at 20:00, which lasts for 1 minute. Click Now to enter Trivia interface. The Trivia concludes 50 questions, each costing 25 seconds (20 seconds to answer, 5 seconds to announce answers). Answer right to get corresponding points. Players can use Double Score or Hint function before the answers are announced. If your answer is right, you will gain double score when using Double Score; it will make sure your have right answer for current question when using Hint. Rule Player above Lv25; Each question values 10 points. Quicker selection and consecutive right answers will give you more points. Players have 3 chances to use Double Score. Double Score is for free. If your answer is right, you will gain double score; Hint (10 Goldleaves per use) function will make sure your have right answer for current question. Players have 3 chances to use it. Rewards: The basic reward is Exp. The higher the player’s level, the more the points and the Exp; Top 10 players can get extra bonus. The first place can get 100 Undead Bird's Hearts; the second place for 50; the third place for 30; the fourth to tenth get 20. Buffet Introduction To celebrate the birth of new world, the Gods of Asgard host a grand Buffet. At that time, all the 9 doors will open for the heroes from 9 worlds. Carnival is the theme of tonight, while heroes are the protagonists. Come with your friends, accept the invitation of Gods! Requirements 1. Players above Lv30 can enter, single or team; 2. HP is more than 100 Procedure 1. Buffet will be opened in random two lines during 19:00-19:20 every day; 2. There will be a system dialog box showing the event and the line of it 5 minutes before the event opens. 3. Players can talk to the Maid at the entrance of the Wishing Corridor to get 6 types of Glasses; 4. Players can exchange a Glass of random quality from the Maid with 1 Crystal Glass Fragment 5. Click on the player’s head to Toast, which costs a Glass. The player Toast and Toasted will obtain the same bonus Exp, which relates to the Glass quality and players’ level; 6. Random two of the tables will refresh 10 dishes every 90seconds. Players who seize it will obtain bonus Exp. Rule 1. No PK and Peddle in Buffet; 2. Enter Hero Temple to get a BUFF—Cheers, which gain Exp continuously every 10 seconds; 3. Each player has 30 Glass bonuses, including Toasting and Toasted; 4. Players who are Toasted will get a Slightly Tipsy BUFF, which lasts for 5 seconds. Players’ HP decreases continuously. When the HP decreases to 1, the player will be transferred out of the Hero Temple. Player can enter again through NPC; 5. Glass has a time limit of 30 minutes, and can be used in Hero Temple; 6. Player can only exchange 24 Glasses at most each day. Transformation 1. Exchange 15 Bloomy Rose for Princess or Senhora Transformation Card in Buffet. 2. Exchange 15 Pink Chrysanthemums for Earl or Butler Transformation Card in Buffet. 3. The type of Transformation relates to the character’s gender: Earl and Butler for men, Princess and Senhora for women. 4. Double click Transformation Card to transform, which lasts for 3 hours. It cannot be traded and has no limit of places. Valkyrja's Test Introduction Five hundred and forty gates, Built in the glorious Valhalla Temple; Eight hundred warriors step outside the gate at one time, Devoting to the war against Fenriswolf. ---- Song of Geromney The grand Hall is the final affiliation of warriors and the symbol of glory! Only the warriors who get through all the challenges are qualified to enter the Temple and stand at the top of the world! Look up menially or look down proudly? Odin: I believe your answer won’t let me down! Mars: Fight for honor, my warriors! The door of Valhalla Temple is open for you! Valkyrja: Only the brave will be favored by the Godness! Rule Players above Lv32 can enter from NPC Valkyrja Angelina in Medagate. Single Dungeon. It opens for 24 hrs, twice per day. Battle of Elfhame Introduction Eternity Well locates in Elfhame of Elf Nation and above it is the World Tree, which is the root of sustaining the world. Chaos Legion is coveting the power of Eternity Well and wanna destroy its vitality so as to invade Medagate continent. They have build Dark Portal on the edge of Aspenhaim as the beginning of invasion. In order to defense the Medagate continent, warriors do their best to fight against Chaos Legion. Rule 1. It opens on Lv50, and players enter it guided by captain. It concludes 3 difficulties, which correspond to the green and blue equips of Lv66, Lv72, Lv82. Players get chance to obtain green accessories, including ring, necklace and Relic. 2. Players over Lv50 can explore the Dungeons twice per day, difficulty unlimited. 3. It contains 3 stages: first stage: Defense, activate the old tree to fight against the monsters through collecting Spirit Seeds; second stage: Counterattack, destroy all the 6 Portals to end the attack; third stage: Purification, kill the final BOSS. 4. The 2 BOSSES of first stage have a certain rate to drop equips; the final BOSS of the third stage has a 100% rate to drop. 5. Items dropped will be distributed by rolling.